


Ways McShep Could have Happened: A Ficlet Collection

by amycooper



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: This a sporadically updated collection of ficlets exploring how John and Rodney could have ended up together.  It's mostly short fluffy stuff-like a freshly popped kernel of popcorn on team movie night.  If anything ends up straying too far from fluff territory, I'll put a note at the beginning of the section warning you.Enjoy!





	1. The Language of Love

“What did you touch.” McKay said, stepping forward as John was bathed in a bluish light.

“I-I don’t know.” John said, slowly lifting his hand off what he thought was just a part of a stone ruin, with its deep abstract carvings. The mysterious blue light that was triggered by his touch subsided.

“He doesn't know.” Rodney growls, gesturing expansively to the rest of the team. “Of course! But that doesn’t stop him from touching it anyway.”

“It was a bunch of rocks, Rodney.” John replied. “It isn’t like I just walked up to some ancient alien dohicky and fiddled with it.”

“What’s a dohicky?” Ronon asked from behind.

Rodney rolled his eyes. But the villager behind him stepped forward. “There’s no reason to be alarmed. It a gift of the gods bestowed upon our village.”

“Oh no. Here we go,” Rodney muttered.

“It allows us to understand the language of our soulmates. Everyone in the village uses it before their second birthday.” The village continued.

“No, see, that’s the stargate,” Rodney said.

“Perhaps we should move on. It appears no ill harm has come to the colonel,” Teyla suggested. "And I am sure Sanen is eager to finish his tour so that way may proceed with trade negotiations."

“Yeah. I’m alright,” John said, show Rodney his hand. “No scales or weird alien wings or anything.”

"Yet." Rodney scowled as the team turned and started to walk away. “You’re an idiot, you know that?”

The team continued walking and, as they were all walking in front of him, they didn’t notice John as he suddenly froze; for when everyone heard Rodney say “You’re an idiot” John heard him say “I love you.”


	2. Ronon and Teyla Have Had Enough

“Rodney are you okay?” John hurries over to Rodney, dead Wraith all around them.

Wide-eyed, Rodney touches his chest. “Yeah, they didn’t, they didn’t…I’m alright.”

John puts a hand on Rodney’s bicep, gripping him, steadying him, steadying himself. His hand stays there as Rodney takes a few deep breaths, calming down.

“You two should just have sex.” Ronon says suddenly, from their side.

“What?!”

“I agree,” Teyla said from the other side. “This unresolved sexual tension between the two of you is…” she rolls her eyes.

“Annoying.” Ronon finishes.

“Wait. What?” Rodney looks to John.

John wags his eyebrows up and down.

“Really?” Rodney says hopefully.

“Alright, let’s go home,” John says, and they all start to the jumper but Rodney.

“Yeah, let’s…” Rodney gestures in the direction of the jumper and hurries after them. As he catches up, John holds out his hand. Rodney takes it with a satisfied hum and the team boards the jumper and heads to home.


	3. Chocolate Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teyla helped John discuss his feelings so well in Sateda, I thought she might be helpful here. Special thanks to rachaeljurassic who helped create this plot bunny.

“I’m happy,” Rodney said in way of a greeting to John as he came out of the lab and continued passed him in the hallway. John, who was just on his way to meet Rodney for lunch, swivelled and fell into pace next him.

“Oh?”

“Yup,” Rodney said, as he entered the transporter. The doors closed on the two of them. “Do you know why?”

“Break through in the lab?” John asked, reflecting Rodney’s grin. He couldn’t help it. Seeing Rodney’s rare smile made him feel light-hearted.

“No, well actually yes. Kind of. I mean, it wasn’t mine. Not exactly. Radek’s of course because besides the two of us, we’re just staffed by over-grown monkeys. Did you know Johnson just picked up and touched an unknown device yesterday. I mean really. She’s a gene carrier. I’ve had this lecture a thousand times.”

“What happened to her?” John said as they stepped out the transporter.

“Huh?”

“Johnson. I didn’t read anything in yesterday’s briefing.” John said. Was that meatloaf he smelled?

Rodney sniggered. “Since when do you read the daily briefings?”

“I read.” John protested as they neared the cafeteria.

“Yeah, what, GQ?”

“That was weak, McKay.” 

Rodney snorted.

“So,” John pressed as they picked up trays. Yes. Meatloaf. Rodney’s eyes widened with joy when he saw it, making John smile again. “What happened to Johnson?”

“Johnson? Oh, nothing,” Rodney said as he loaded his tray high with the off white paste that was supposed to pass as mash potatoes. John decided to go with the not-turnips from M53-920 instead. “The thing just started...vibrating. We have it in isolation but, I don’t know...maybe it was a back massager?”

“An ancient back massager?”

“Why not?” Rodney said. “Everything we tested it for came back negative. Anyway, that’s not the point. It could have been worse.”

“Okay, okay,” John said as the two claimed a table. Ronon was on the mainland, but Teyla should be by soon. “None of that explains why you’re happy.”

“I’m happy? Oh! Yes. I am.”

John was busy stuffing meat of dubious origin in his mouth so he just gave Rodney a questioning look.

“Chocolate,” Rodney hissed.

“Chocolate?” John had a sinking feeling.

“Before the Daedalus left, it dropped off some chocolate for everyone.” Rodney said. “Elizabeth has it in the conference room.”

“You...you didn’t have any yet?”

“What? No. I’ve been busy in the labs. Did I tell you what Radek somehow managed to do, with my guidance of course?”

John only half heard Rodney as he launched into discussion about the most recent scientific breakthrough. John thought Rodney would have claimed his share in full-and then some-early on. He had no clue Rodney didn’t even have a chance to take one sweet and savory bit of that delicious chocolate. 

“Listen, ah, Rodney? We need to talk.” John said suddenly as Teyla placed her tray down and pulled up a chair.

“Oh? Oh. Okay.” Rodney said, slowly lowering his fork as he gauged the seriousness of John’s expression. 

“You see, I’m not really good with, um.. You know…” John waved his fork as if it would help convey his meaning.

“Words.” Teyla supplied.

“Um, yeah, well, that,” John said.

“That’s not exactly news Colonel,” Rodney snorted, staring at John and wondering where this was all going.

“But I need to...well, I have to...ah…”

“Confess.” Teyla said brightly as she began to eat her not-turnips.

John raised his eyebrows at her. She looked entirely too cheerful about this all. He was about to break Rodney’s heart after all. He gave her a frown, but she returned it with a cheeky grin.

“Confess?” Rodney squeaked.

“Well, yeah.” John admitted.

“Confess what?” Rodney whispered. He looked around for some reason. The cafeteria was relatively empty, as they were eating early.

John sighed. 

Rodney and Teyla stared at him.

“Well, um, you see...you know that, ah...um…”

“You’re my friend.” Teyla finished.

It wasn’t exactly what John was about to say, but, “Well, yes.”

“And…?” Rodney asked, low and intense.

“And, well, you know that...ah…”

“I’ll do anything for you,” Teyla said, also hushed.

“Well, yes. But, um...I…”

“I want more.” Teyla finished.

“Wait, what?” 

“You do,” Rodney whispered, the most adorable loopsided grin growing on his face.

John looked bewildered. It was true but-wait. Rodney was smiling, hopefully? “Rodney. I.” John stammered.

“I love you,” Teyla whispered.

“You do?” Rodney looked almost giddy now. The only other time John saw him like that was when they briefly had three ZPMs. John never thought that Rodney would think of him the same way.

“I...I...I…” John could feel himself smiling now, but the words still just didn’t seem to form in his mouth.

Teyla sighed in exasperation. “Just say yes John.”

“Yes John-I mean yes.” John whispered back.

Rodney made an aborted motion like he was going to reach across the table, but then realized they were still in the very public cafeteria, so instead, he grabbed his tray and John’s. “My quarters, now.” He hissed.

Obediently John stood up.

“But first,” Rodney said a little louder now as they headed towards the exit, stacking the trays as he went. “We need to stop by the conference room. I need to get my share of the chocolate.”

Teyla heard John groan in frustration as the two rounded the corner. Once they were gone, she pulled out a napkin and placed it on the table. Unwrapping it, she smiled at the two chocolate caramels she intended to eat for dessert.


	4. Say Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from otprompt: Imagine Person A confessing their love to Person B by going to their house in the middle of the night with a boom box and playing ‘In Your Eyes’ by Peter Gabriel a la ‘Say Anything’ style. Then after the song ends, Person B runs out into the yard and kisses Person A on the lips.

Rodney McKay peers though the window blinds as John Sheppard walked down the driveway with an giant eighties style boom box.

“What the hell?” McKay muttered, taking a sip of coffee as he watched John stop and fiddle with the twenty year old piece of equipment. He hadn’t seen John since Atlantis arrived on Earth and they were all given a month off. Hell, the bastard hadn't returned any of his phone calls either, yet here he was on the night before they all return to Atlantis in his sister's driveway.

“What’s Sheppard doing?” Jeannie asked, surprising Rodney from behind. He cursed as he spilled some coffee on himself and shot her a dirty look, despite it being her house. 

“Do I look like I know?” Rodney retorted.

“Oh. My. God.” Jeannie said as the music started. John was lifting the boom box high. “This is just like ‘Say Anything.’”

Rodney’s eyes widened as Peter Gabriel’s voice started to softly sing out the first lines. What was going on? “Say what?”

“Say Anything.” Jeannie replied. She watched Rodney as his eyes widened further, almost to a comical extent, as he realized what the hell was going on.

“Mommy, someone’s playing music really loud outside,” Madison complained as she walked down the stairs and into the living room, dragging teddy behind her.

“I know honey, it’s just you’r Uncle Meredith boyfriend,” Jeannie said.

“We aren’t dating!” Rodney said.

“Weren’t.” Jeannie corrected.

“I think it’s romantic,” Kaleb said, peering out the window next to them. “But he’s waking the neighbors.”

Sure enough, Rodney can see lights turning on up and down the street. The neighbor across the street had pulled up his window and was clearly yelling something at John, but Rodney couldn’t make it out over Peter Gabriel’s belting out about the light and heat in his eyes.

Jeannie gave Rodney a sideways glance. “I’ve seen the way you light up when you talk about John. Don’t even try to deny that this doesn’t fulfill some sort of long-hidden fantasy of yours.”

Madison, who was now being held but Kaleb, scrunched her nose. “Does this mean Uncle Mer’s gonna kiss him in the street? It’s past bed time.”

“Yes, Maddie, I’m afraid it does.” Rodney said, surprising himself, as he pushed away from the window and thrusted his half finished coffee at Jeannie.

"You can see better in the morning!" Maddie shouted out to him.

Jeannie squealed as Rodney went out the front door, causing Rodney to roll his eyes, but his exasperation didn’t last long because there was John: absurd, ridiculous John, putting down the asinine boom box as the last strains of the song silenced.

A few brisk steps later and there he was, in John’s space, so close. 

“You didn’t even answer my calls you moron,” Rodney whispered.

“I was thinking,” John said. “Thinking about what I really want.”

“And.”

“You. It was always you.”

Rodney hands went up, cradling John’s face. Bringing his lips to his own.

And then, they kissed.


	5. More than a Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossroadswrite on tumblr wrote: "idk about you but i’m a sucker for the we just had sex and it’s the morning after and i woke up to an empty bed and how could i be so stupid of course you left me alone but wait you’re in my kitchen cooking me breakfast and i’m so relieved trope." I had to do it.

Rodney McKay squinted as the sun filtered through his window. As he groaned and turned away he could feel the 1500 count Egyptian sheets move in a caress against his bare back, ass, and thighs.

Wait. Since when did he sleep naked?

Rodney turned back and sat up startled, but then the night before filtered back to him. John, alive by some miracle after his eleventh suicide mission. Their argument. John showing up at his door later. The yelling that dissolved somehow into hungry, desperate kisses. The kisses the devolved into scattered clothes and clumsy declarations of love. And sex, oh God, sex that was nothing like anything Rodney had ever experienced.

Rodney blinked, rapidly.

And his face fell. John was gone already. His clothes were missing from the floor and the Colonel was nowhere to be seen. He was probably embarrassed. How could he be so foolish? Last night was nothing but John’s adrenaline, his relief to find himself alive despite all odds. It could have just as easily been anyone else.

Rodney groaned and collapsed back into his orthopedic pillows. If he was lucky, really lucky, John would act like nothing had happened. It would be awkward, yes, but maybe in time it’ll all be okay. If he was unlucky…Rodney groaned. He didn't want to be reassigned. Teyla and Ronon were family to him and he just…he hated to admit it but even knowing he could never have him, he wasn’t sure how he’d live with that distance between him and John. 

What if John hated him?

What if John felt like he took advantage of him?

Rodney covered his face with his hands. His whole life was ruined. He was so caught up in his own misery that he didn’t hear his door open.

“Hey? Rodney?” John’s voice startled him. “You okay?” 

Rodney could feel the dip in the bed as John took a seat. He opened his eyes to find John placing a cup of coffee at the edge of the bed. John was staring at him with concern.

“Where have you been?” Rodney snapped, which wasn’t exactly what he meant to say, but a lifetime of hiding his own vulnerabilities over irritation and snappishness over-rode commonsense.

John gestured to the coffee. Rodney sat up and went for it, retreating slightly into the comfortingly familiar bitter taste. After a minute, Rodney said, miserably to the coffee. “I thought maybe you regretted last night.”

“No. I just thought, you know. Coffee. Ah, you know, last night was a thing. That we did. That was-it was great. And I don’t have any regrets.” John stammered through. “I meant those things I said.”

“All of it?”

“Yeah, Rodney, all of it.” John leaned in and they kissed.

“You know,” Rodney said when they parted. “I can get used to this. Coffee in bed. Kisses…”

“Running at 0600.”

Rodney groaned and sank into bed. “I take it back. You’re a slave driver. A monster.”

“You know,” John said mischievously, “I can’t think of a few better ways to get our exercise in the morning.”

“I’m listening, Colonel.”

But he didn’t have to listen, because John went ahead and showed him.


End file.
